Love in an Elevator
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: When the elevator in a law firm breaks down, Chris and Wesker are trapped inside of it for sometime. All is well until Wesker begins to act strangely... WeskerxChris Smut


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes in the below piece of fiction- Capcom and Aerosmith does_

_Warning: Graphic malexmale sex_

**Authors Note: **This was written for **Lastglances** because she won the WxC fanfiction contest I hosted back in the summer! She requested that I write Chris and Wesker getting it on in an elevator, with a variety of other little things. So here it is in its completed form! I hope you enjoy it! Once again, thank you for entering the contest, Lastglances! Your entry was incredible_! _Thank you also to CloudsPanties for being my beta on this! _  
_

* * *

Chris had never understood the appeal of business trips. They were long, tedious, and costly. The person going on them lost valuable work time, and the company sending them on the trips lost money due to hotel costs, car rentals—the works. So the fact that Wesker went on so many made Chris pause a few times, and wonder why, exactly, he had to leave so many times during the year.

It wasn't like being a police officer meant many people wanted to talk to you all over the place. And it wasn't like being incredibly handsome, amazing, and intelligent meant that he should fly all over America to speak to people.

But he did. In fact, Wesker went on so many business trips, Chris had begun to wonder if they were really business trips and not something else…

Maybe they were 'business' trips. The ones that left the person a little more satisfied than they really should be after sharing a hotel room with 'The Guy that Snored Really Loud'. Chris was beginning to think that perhaps, just maybe, Wesker was going on business trips to spend time with his other lover. Chris had begun to be so convinced of this that he had made up a name and an appearance of this supposed lover in his head.

He was probably tall, and tanned. Educated, of course, and most likely had a sexy, foreign accent—not a boring American one like he did. And he probably had a really nice car and a big, giant bed. Not a jeep that broke down often and a bed that would fit two people comfortably if they squished together.

Alfonso was probably his name…

Chris figured he had his reasons for being so suspicious, though. Wesker would go away to some Police Expo trip, be gone for five days, and return with little to no sex drive. Chris would approach him a few times, but Wesker would wave him off for about a week. He was always too tired, too busy, or just not up for socializing in any way.

It frustrated Chris, but he began to get used to it. Eventually, after about a week went by, Wesker would give in and they would resume their regular schedule of fucking as much as possible. But even if Wesker did come back to him, and they did end up having sex again (which made Chris very, very happy), Chris still couldn't get past the aching feeling that there was someone else.

Didn't Wesker miss him? Chris was so ready to pounce on Wesker after being without sex for so long, and he had made it pretty clear to Wesker that he wasn't sleeping with anyone else. Didn't Wesker crave him just as much as he did?

But that was what life was like with the King of Ice. You never really knew what he was thinking, nor could you guess what he was going to do next.

"How was your trip?" Chris asked, walking next to Wesker as they ventured down the hallway of a plain office building, the carpet a dull grey and the lights a sickening iridescent.

"Fine," he replied, straightening the collar of his dark blue STARS shirt as they continued to the elevators.

The two of them had been called to the office of one of the RPD's lawyers in regards to a case they thought had been closed months ago. It turned out a few important files had been lost, leaving the law firm high and dry and open for some major lawsuits. Wesker had been sent in to figure things out (he was the paper pusher of STARS—no surprises there), and Chris tagged along because well… he had missed Wesker.

After all, he had just returned from a meeting in Dallas last night, and Chris was happy to have him back. Even if he did suspect Wesker was having an affair with a tall, dark, handsome, intelligent foreign man who was probably from Spain.

"Just fine? Nothing exciting happen? No… news or you know… no new people?"

"No, nothing particularly interesting happened," Wesker said, and Chris knew he was raising that perfect eyebrow like he always did when annoyed or curious. Or both. "Although I was informed of something quiet fascinating the other day."

"What was that?" Chris asked, pushing the down button to summon the elevator to the twentieth floor.

"Did you know that I'm apparently having romantic relations with an Italian man?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator, voice completely normal except for the barely there but still apparent amusement.

Well _fuck_. He knew telling Jill about the imaginary double life he'd built for Wesker would come back to bite him in the ass. No matter how much the possibility of Wesker really being with another man bothered Chris, he couldn't help but tell Jill about his theory—it was, after all, kind of funny.

"He was Spanish, actually," Chris mumbled as the doors closed and they began to slowly descend.

"Ah, Spanish… shame, I prefer Italians," Wesker said, staring straight ahead at the metal doors, their reflections distorted. "Why did you feel the need to make up such a story?"

"Because I thought it would be funny?" he said, shrugging. It was funny though, and Chris took it as a positive sign that Wesker hadn't kneed him in the crotch. Wesker hated rumours, even if they were entertaining, and Chris still expected Wesker to whip out some good old physical discipline.

"While I believe part of that, I do not think it's the whole truth," Wesker stated, sighing as the floor numbers slowly moved by on the screen. Apparently the elevator was not fast enough for him.

Chris shrugged, and went to lean against the wall of the elevator. Fifteen… fourteen… thirteen…

"I just thought it would be entertaining, alright?" he said, feeling suddenly pressured to explain himself despite Wesker's silence. Again, Wesker just shrugged and continued to stare at the elevators numbers.

Ten… nine… eight…

"Alright, I'll tell you why. I'm disappointed you don't want to fuck—"

A sudden jolt rocked the elevator, the lights in the interior of it flickering as a loud screeching sound carried through to them. Chris grabbed on to the metal railing in the elevator itself, holding on as the container rocked again before stopping, the lights dimming then brightening once again.

"What the fuck just happened?" Chris cried out, as if he expected Wesker to know exactly what had happened and why.

Wesker didn't answer, and instead pushed himself away from the back wall that he had been forced to stumble into, and approached the elevators control area. Pushing the emergency button, Wesker held it down until he could hear security on the other end.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, my companion and I are alright. What happened?" Wesker asked, crouching by the speaker. Chris, meanwhile, had pushed himself off from the wall and moved to stand behind Wesker, gaze going up to the ceiling to see if there was anything visible up there. Of course there wasn't, but it was worth a quick scan.

"Some of the electrical circuits in the building fried or something… we think. A-anyways, we're getting a repair guy down right away. Stay calm and we'll contact you when we know how long this will take."

"Hurry, then. We have other appointments to go to today and this cannot delay us," Wesker ordered, and Chris was tempted to smack the back of his head—hard. Like he was in any position to order someone around.

Dick.

Standing up once again, Wesker ran a hand through his slicked back hair, lips a little thinner than usual as he glared at the elevators electrical panel.

"Don't get cabin fever and try to kill me," Chris said without thinking. He'd heard though, of people going crazy after being in small spaces for a long while, and figured if Wesker finally lost it he'd eat Chris or something… and not eat him in the good way.

"I am not going to get cabin fever," he said, taking his vest off and tossing it into the corner. Chris stood awkwardly for a moment, before he too went to take his vest off, resting it on top of Wesker's. Leaning against the wall opposite of Wesker, he stuffed his hands in his pockets while Wesker went to tinker with the panel on the elevator, as if he wanted to get into the electrical section.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Wesker managed to pick the lock with relative ease. Listening to the panel squeak open, Chris watched with mild interest as Wesker plucked at a few wires before he turned around.

"Pass me my flashlight from my vest, please," Wesker said, and Chris did it just because Wesker said please. Fishing it out of one of the front pockets, he passed it to him, and shivered a little as Wesker's hand pretty much closed over his entirely to take the light.

Letting their hands linger for a moment, Chris found himself unable to look at Wesker, and just stared at their hands, before Wesker removed his slowly from overtop Chris', taking the flashlight in the process.

Flicking it on, Wesker went back to inspecting the wires, and Chris once again watched. "Are you trying to fix this yourself?"

"I'm checking for damage," Wesker stated, voice distant as he continued to inspect.

Chris just shrugged, and figured he'd let Wesker do what he wanted—whatever made him happy, right?

But Chris began to grow bored after a little while, and once again their conversation just a few minutes ago replayed. Wesker still didn't know why Chris was making up those rumours, and while a part of him was happy that he didn't have to explain further, another part wanted to at least tell him he'd like to have sex more often when Wesker returned.

"I want to have sex."

Pausing, Wesker stopped doing what he was doing, and slowly looked over his shoulder at Chris. "What?"

"I want to have sex when you come back from your trips. I haven't seen you for days, if not weeks, and I get horny for you really easily. So when you return I'd like to at least make out or something."

"Are you really that unable to keep it in your pants?" he asked, returning to the task at hand.

"It's not that, Wesker. It's just… it's just you're always so calm when you come back, and I wonder if you're actually eager to have sex with me."

Sighing, Wesker was about to speak up again before the elevator rocked once more. Standing up, Wesker pushed himself away from the electrical wires, and steadied himself before the elevator jolted downwards, maybe falling half a floor before it caught again. Chris was already braced against the wall, and he could feel Wesker hit the wall beside him.

"This is not cool," Chris whispered, holding on to the railing, completely prepared for the elevator to finally fall and kill them. "This is really not cool."

Wesker was still beside him, and Chris could hear his breathing rate had increased ever so slightly, giving away his own trepidation. Neither of them moved for some time, and Chris thought that if they did, the elevator cords would snap and they'd be done for.

Seconds passed in which nothing was said or done, before the sound of the intercom crackled, breaking through the silence.

"Don't be alarmed," a new voice said, this one rougher and older than the one before. "I'm the electrician, and I had to cut some cords. You might feel some more rocking, but it's not going to plummet. This should be up and running in about two hours."

Pushing himself away from the wall, the voice obviously snapped Wesker out of his daze, and he went to press the intercom button once more. "A warning would have been appreciated."

There was no reply. Muttering under his breath, Wesker stood up and shook his head before he slammed the electrical panel shut with his knee. Letting out a few swear words, Wesker began to pace the small interior, and Chris watched with slight fascination as Wesker began to… freak out?

"Wesker, are you alright?" he asked, his grip on the railing finally loosening.

"I'm fine," Wesker said, once again running his hand through his hair, this time upsetting a few strands.

"You sure about that?" he asked, not having seen Wesker this on edge since a little girl in a hostage case got shot. He had been pacing the waiting room all night until the doctors said she would be alright. Wesker had felt responsible for her injury, having given the orders to shoot the perp a little too soon.

"I don't like small spaces," Wesker admitted, glaring at Chris through his sunglasses as he paused his pacing. He was caught off guard by the revealing statement, and watched Wesker resume his pacing in silence, eyes a little wide. So Wesker was claustrophobic. Who would have thought?

"Just relax, Captain. The elevator isn't going to fall, the electrician is working on it, and we're got plenty of air. It's going to be alright," he said, keeping calm himself. It was rare to be the one in charge and in control of the situation, but he actually embraced the new role. It wasn't every day he got to see Wesker so flustered, and it was actually… endearing.

Wesker didn't say anything as he stopped, but Chris could hear him sigh heavily. Waiting for him to turn around, Chris just sent him a soft smile as he continued to lean against the wall. Wesker didn't do anything for a time, still as a statue, before he went to lean against the wall beside Chris, their shoulders just inches away from touching.

Once again there was silence, no sound whatsoever, before the elevator let out a soft groan. Chris was just about to make some light hearted comment about the elevator being just as displeased with the hang-up, but shut up when the lights once again went out. Gasping, Chris waited until the lights would once again turn on.

Only they didn't…

Chris continued to hold out hope that the lights would turn back on, and tapped his foot impatiently before he felt Wesker's hand grasp his own. Chris wondered what Wesker was doing, before his hand started to _hurt_.

"W-Wesker, what are you-?" He didn't have time to finish his question before he was interrupted by another hard squeeze. Was Wesker… afraid?

Oh God… Wesker was afraid and was holding his hand! Wesker was _afraid_! He knew he shouldn't be so happy, but damn it Wesker was holding his hand and looking at Chris for support.

For a split second Chris thought he was the protective boyfriend, but Wesker's incredibly strong grip was making his hand go numb, and any romantic notions he had went out the window as Wesker's breathing increased ever so slightly—the occasional hitch heard.

Shifting his hand around, Chris made it so their palms were touching between their gloves, and Chris squeezed Wesker's hand back reassuringly. That seemed to ease Wesker's grip a fraction, and Chris began to just talk in hopes of keeping Wesker calm.

"You know, with the lights off like this, it makes the elevator seem bigger, you know? We can't see the walls so we can easily believe we're just in a giant box right now."

"Stop talking, Christopher," Wesker said, voice low and strong, despite his hand still holding on to Chris' for dear life.

Deciding to not push it, Chris just continued to lean against the wall, and even closed his eyes for a second. That seemed to do the trick though, and the emergency lights turned on, their bright blue hue making the elevator seem like it was underwater.

Sighing, Chris smiled a little. "See, we're bathed in light again. It's not so bad ri-?"

Once again, Chris was interrupted, but this time it was because Wesker was kissing him roughly, their hands still interlocked as Wesker pushed himself against Chris, their bodies perfectly aligned.

Kissing him back more out of instinct, Chris opened his mouth for Wesker and let him take control, while his free hand rested on Wesker's shoulder. The kiss didn't last too long, but when they broke so did their hands, and Wesker placed both of his on Chris' hips as his head ducked down to bite his shoulder where shirt met skin.

Moaning a little, Chris squeezed Wesker's shoulder gently as he tilted his head to the side, and felt Wesker's teeth run along his neck, the occasionally kiss being applied.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Distracting myself," Wesker said, lifting his head up to look at Chris. Reaching up, Chris removed Wesker's sunglasses, and could feel him stiffen even more as his eyes were exposed. Chris could clearly see the unease in Wesker's gaze even behind the shadows, but there was lust and a hint of something else there too... perhaps panic?

"Put them back on," Wesker growled out, and he went to take them back before Chris gently tossed them on to their vests.

"If we're going to do this, I want to see your eyes. I need to make sure you're okay." Nipping Wesker's bottom lip, Chris kept their eyes locked, and felt Wesker eventually begin to relax ever so slightly as he kissed the corner of Wesker's lips.

"Don't baby me," Wesker stated, but he didn't seem to mind to much on account of Chris pulling Wesker's shirt out of his pants, the blue overtop and the white undershirt coming out of their hold to reveal smooth, pale skin.

Wesker's idea to fuck instead of panic was a good one. Chris knew it would distract both of them, and like he would really say no to a chance of having sex with Wesker. Even if it was in a public space with a security camera that could probably catch all the action.

Sliding his hands up Wesker's top, Chris felt his back muscles twitch and shudder, his fingers following the shallow dip in his lower back, all the way up to his middle where he could feel his spine beneath his fingertips.

Meanwhile Wesker had tugged Chris shirt free, and was sliding one hand up his chest while the other cupped the back of his neck, a long delicate thumb resting in front of his ear. Pinching Chris' nipple, Wesker kissed him deeply, and Chris couldn't help but moan into the kiss as Wesker worked his body in all the right ways.

Chris could still feel the tension in Wesker though, and his movements were a little more forceful—his intentions a little more clear. He was clearly still very, very nervous about the situation, and Chris tried to keep his cool, even as Wesker pushed his back hard into the metal railing.

Wesker's gloved palm was hot against his skin as it slid away from his nipple, gliding down his stomach before stopping at his pants. Breaking their lips apart, Chris went to quickly kiss down Wesker's neck, stuffing his face in the crook where his shoulder met his neck, and bit down a little hard.

Hearing Wesker grunt, he slid his hands down to squeeze Wesker's ass, trying to keep him as distracted as possible. So far it was working, and the tension in the elevator was slowly being replaced with sexual desire.

Kneading Wesker's ass, Chris ground their hips together slowly, and felt Wesker falter a moment before he pulled Chris head up, fingers grasping his short brown locks. Locking eyes once again, Chris continued to move against him slowly as Wesker braced his hands on the wall beside his head, eyes becoming heavy lidded as their clothed cocks began to get hard.

"You still okay?" Chris asked, and Wesker replied by ripped one of his gloves off with his teeth—a sight that made Chris almost cream himself right there. Removing the glove from between his teeth, Wesker tossed it across the elevator and licked his fingers before his now bare hand slid down Chris' pants, his fingers suddenly all over his ass.

Moaning softly, Chris tried to keep their clothed frotting going, but found it hard as Wesker's thin middle fingers slide between his cheeks before pressing against his hole. Feeling his asshole twitch a little at the sudden pressure, Chris took a steadying breath and relaxed himself just in time for Wesker to press his finger inside of him slowly—stretching him after having been denied the pleasure for a week.

Groaning as Wesker began fucking him with his finger, Chris kissed him deeply once more, his hands resting on Wesker's hips as Wesker fiddled with his belt buckle. Unclasping it, Wesker pulled it out of the rings along Chris' pants, and tossed it off to the side with the rest of their gear before unzipping his pants to loosen the constraint on his hand movement. As soon as Chris' pants had dropped to the middle of his thighs, Wesker crooked his finger inside him, finding his prostate with his movements.

Moaning, Chris broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Wesker's, eyes closed as he rocked back on Wesker's hand. "M-more."

"More?" Wesker mumbled, his voice husky and no longer quiet as agitated.

"Fingers—add a second," Chris panted out, willing to admit he liked anal play. If only Wesker would give it a try…

Adding his pointer finger, Chris grunted softly and rocked back again as Wesker resumed his fucking. "F-fuck yes."

Opening his eyes, Chris could see Wesker smirking, and couldn't help but smirk back, glad to see him finally relaxing. Yes, this sex thing was definitely a good idea.

Working Wesker's pants open, Chris fumbled a few times as Wesker nibbled on his ear while he fingered him, but managed to get them open, and pushed them along with his boxer briefs down to free his cock. He then freed his own cock from the confines of his boxers, and grasped Wesker's cock, bringing it to his own as he jerked them together.

With his one hand still braced against the wall next to Chris' head, Wesker applied a trail of messy kisses along his jawline before kissing him passionately, their tongues gliding over each other's before Wesker sucked on the tip of Chris' tongue gently.

This was going well. They were both thoroughly distracted, and Wesker was becoming more and more like himself as they progressed, his hand doing amazing things to his body while his mouth made him feel like a million bucks. He just hoped he was doing as good a job.

Chris was just about to suggest they progress things along, before the elevator jolted again, the groan louder this time. Stopping what he was doing, Wesker removed his hand from Chris' ass, and grasp Chris' hips in a vice like grip. Pulling back so he could look at Wesker, Chris saw the anxiety once again present, and sighed heavily.

"No, don't freak out again," Chris said, biting his bottom lip a little too roughly before he dropped down on to his knees. Coming face to face with Wesker's erection, Chris grabbed it in his still gloved hand, and began to jerk Wesker's dick slowly, trying to get him back into the mood before the elevator so rudely interrupted him.

Pulling the foreskin over the tip of Wesker's cock a few times, Chris watched the precum bead up and moved to suck on the pink head, lips covering it gently. He could still feel the tension in Wesker's body, and knew he was holding the railing beside Chris' head with a vice-like grip. Chris just continued to suck on the head, moaning ever so slightly as he tasted Wesker on his tongue. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be at all affected by Chris' ministrations, until Chris started to go further down on him. Only then did Wesker begin to thrust into his mouth gently, his groin meeting Chris' face.

Relaxing his throat, Chris tried to accommodate as much of Wesker's size as he could and felt relieved that Wesker was beginning to get back into it. Relieved and aroused. Bobbing up and down, Chris moaned softly around Wesker's dick, occasionally going to lap and suck at the head, before sliding his lips down the main vein. Taking one of Wesker's balls into his mouth, Chris sucked on it and could feel his own cock bounce with anticipation. He was tempted to jerk or finger fuck himself as he did this, but stuck with kneading Wesker's ass and jerking the base of his dick.

After working Wesker's dick for a few minutes, he finally moved his head back and lazily stroked Wesker's cock as he looked up at him, a smile on his lips as he tasted Wesker's sex on his tongue and lips.

"You still with me?"

"Of course," he growled out, and Chris couldn't help but laugh a little as Wesker glared at him. He looked less intimidating with his rosy cheeks and slightly messy hair. Standing back up, Chris went to suck on Wesker's Adam's apple before licking a long stripe up his neck to his earlobe.

Pulling his head back with a strong tug to his hair, Wesker seemed to admire Chris' appearance before kissing him deeply, the two of them slowing down for just a moment to enjoy the kiss. Wesker's thin lips worked over Chris', their spit mixing and making everything feel more heightened than before. Chris loved kissing Wesker, and had begun to enjoy his thin, harsh lips to that of a woman's. Kissing Wesker was pretty much Chris' favourite thing.

Eventually they did break apart through, and when they did break, Wesker turned Chris around, pulling his ass out towards his groin. Bracing his hands on the elevators wall, Chris ground his ass back a little, searching for Wesker.

Feeling Wesker's cock touch his entrance, Chris bit his bottom lip and let out a soft little moan, grinding back to encourage the movement. He knew it was going to hurt a little bit, seeing as how they had no lube and he hadn't been sexually active for a while, but it would be worth it to feel Wesker inside him.

Looking over his shoulder, Chris watched Wesker's face in the dark black and blue shadows as he ground against Chris' hips teasingly, attention completely on their not quite joined forms. Watching him for a time, Chris let him do what he wanted to do, but seemed to have broken the spell by accident when Wesker looked up to see him staring.

Glaring, Wesker then pushed into Chris with no warning, making Chris clench up before relaxing as much as he could. Dropping his head down, Chris closed his eyes and adjusted to the feeling of Wesker fully inside him. It stung a little, but it wasn't too bad, and he found himself grinding back so Wesker was almost balls deep inside him. A part of Chris loved that burn.

"Move, babe," Chris panted out, and he suddenly found his chest pressed against the wall, and the tip of his cock pressed against the cold metal of the railing.

"I told you not to call me babe," Wesker growled out, his breath hot and sticky against Chris' cheek.

"Sorry… babe," Chris panted out, and cried out when Wesker pulled out and slammed into him roughly. Chris had begun calling Wesker babe occasionally for the past few months. Wesker hated it when he said it, but Chris could see a part of him was warming up to the affectionate name. He didn't figure Wesker would ever really like it, but perhaps he'd begin to hate it less.

Either way, it distracted Wesker enough when the lights in the elevator flickered again. He seemed more involved in fucking Chris hard against the wall than to pay the groans of the elevator any mind. Bracing himself against the wall, Chris began moaning as Wesker grasped his hips harshly, fingers digging into his tanned skin while his lips hovered over the back of his neck.

Realizing he was getting too loud, Chris bit down on his gloved fist, groaning as Wesker began hitting his prostate dead on. It felt amazing to be with Wesker again, and thoughts of their previous confrontation, and the fact that they were trapped in an elevator, all went away as he and Wesker coupled.

Wesker fucked him long and hard for some time, both of them waiting out as long as possible as Wesker's hands moved all over his body, stopping at his chest a few times to tweak his nipples. All the while Chris had begun to jerk his own cock to the rhythm Wesker had set, dragging his gloved hand over the shaft while his fingers played with his tip, rubbing it and caressing it the swollen head, before bringing his hand down lower, almost so that his hands touched Wesker's cock as he slid in and out.

Opening his eyes for the third time, Chris looked at his left arm that was still braced against the wall, huffing softly as his cock head touched the metal, adding to his aroused state. Noticing the time on his watch, Chris realized they'd been fooling around for about an hour, and Wesker had no idea they'd been stuck for that long.

Unfortunately he realized that he was coming close to the edge, and Wesker's growls and occasional purrs (sounds that drove Chris crazy) were getting louder and more frequent. While he would have liked to keep fucking until the elevator was close to being done, Chris knew both of their bodies were getting worn out and tired. They weren't porn stars and they could only last for so long.

"I'm close," Chris panted out, and he started to stroke himself a little faster. Wesker seemed to hear him although he didn't say anything, and increased his tempo. The sound of flesh against flesh coupled with their moans and grunts was all that could be heard, before a low growl and the snap of his hips forward signalled Wesker's release.

Grinding back, Chris let Wesker thrust into him quickly, and stalled his own release as Wesker came first. When Wesker had finished, he could feel him stay inside Chris but not move, as his hand came down to join Chris' on his cock.

"Come for me," Wesker whispered against his ear, and the feeling of Wesker inside him, mixed with their joined hands and Wesker's words had Chris coming, moaning Wesker's name out as he squeezed his eyes shut. Trying to keep the blissful feeling to last, Chris kept his eyes closed and let his body shake and shiver as the orgasm ran its course.

A while passed in which they both stayed pressed together, Wesker's body reassuring against his back as they tried to calm their breathing down. Nothing was said or done for some time, before Wesker finally pulled away, making Chris feel that familiar emptiness once Wesker physically left him.

Standing up straight, Chris pulled his boxers and underpants back up, grimacing a little as Wesker's seed slid down his legs. He'd have to go home and take a shower before he even thought about returning to work.

Hearing Wesker zip his pants up, Chris finally turned around and lent against the wall as he wiped his messy hand on the edge of his shirt, before tucking it in. That was the problem with public sex—it was always so messy and you could never clean yourself properly. Watching Wesker go to his vest, Chris saw him pull out a handkerchief from one of the many pockets, and he cleaned his hands off with it before putting it away.

Sighing out of satisfaction, Chris went to sit down on the floor, a little ways away from where they had had sex, and crossed his legs, dropping his hands on his lap. "It smells like sex in here."

"I know. I'll clear that matter up," Wesker said, still shuffling around in his vest.

"Just like when you deleted those tapes when we had sex in the gun locker room?"

"Yes."

Nodding even though he couldn't see it, Chris continued to watch Wesker before he decided to stare at one of the corners, humming an Aerosmith song.

"How long has passed since we became trapped?" Wesker asked after a time, finally leaving his vest alone.

"About an hour. We've got a while to go," he said, going to absentmindedly play with his watchstrap.

That didn't seem to be what Wesker wanted to hear though, and he once again began to pace—back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He reminded Chris of a lion at the zoo.

"Come here," Chris said, waving Wesker over as he continued to stare at the corner.

"What?" At least Wesker had stopped pacing.

"Come here and bring my vest," he said, finally looking at Wesker. Wesker seemed to hesitate a moment, before he picked up Chris vest and moved to drop it on his lap.

Moving his vest around, Chris found the pocket he was looking for and pulled out a deck of cards. "Sit."

"Those aren't supposed to be in your work vest, Chris," Wesker stated, sounding less than impressed.

"Sue me. Now sit."

Once again, Wesker hesitated before he sat down carefully in front of Chris, obviously wary of sitting on a carpet an untold amount of people had stepped on. Once he was sitting across from him, Chris began to shuffle the cards before setting them up.

"What are we playing?"

"Blackjack," he said, shrugging. "I'm the dealer."

"What are we betting?"

"The truth—I win the majority out of ten rounds, you tell me why you don't want to have sex when you return. If you win, I'll tell you my biggest fear and you can use it against me next time you want to see my scream like a little girl."

Wesker seemed intrigued by the offer, and nodded before putting his hand out for Chris' to shake. "It's a deal then."

Shaking his hand back, Chris smirked before dealing the cards; it was game time. They played a few rounds slowly, the two of them dragging it out for as long as possible—Wesker was actually talking to Chris and making conversation. It was, of course, all work related, but the fact that he was speaking and not pacing around like a caged animal was a good thing.

In the end Chris had actually managed to win, and without cheating (although Wesker gave him a few suspicious looks whenever he'd get 21 or just below) and that meant Wesker would have to tell him why he was always so hesitant to have sex when he returned from an important trip. Collecting the worn cards, Chris stuffed them in their equally worn cardboard case before putting them back in his tactical vests pocket, managing to get it in halfway before he grew tired of the corners snagging the edges and going down crooked.

"Are you drawing this out for a reason?" Wesker asked, his tone completely monotone as he watched Chris put his deck away.

"Just savouring the fact that I won something against you," he stated, trying not to grin too much. It wasn't every day he got to win against Wesker at _anything_, really. "So are you going to answer my question as you promised?"

"If I must," Wesker said, sighing a tad dramatically if you asked Chris.

"Well…?"

"I do desire sex after I return from my meetings, do not get me wrong. But I do not wish to desire it, and therefore I repress the primal urges until a more fitting time," Wesker explained, his delicate hands perched upon his knees as he sat cross legged on the floor.

Chris simply stared at Wesker for a time, an eyebrow raised high. "That made no fucking sense."

"Yes, it did. I don't want to feel like I am run by my desires, so I repress such desires for as long as possible, to prove to myself that I do not need physical contact to be successful."

"So you're saying you don't want to fuck when you get back because you enjoy blue balls?"

Glaring, Wesker sent Chris one of his nastier looks before he spoke again, voice harsher than before. "What I'm saying is that I miss you and your touch, but I don't want to, so I convince myself I am fine without you. Also—I am tired after being out of town and sex isn't the first thing on my mind."

"So… you miss me but you don't want to miss me?"

"I don't miss you."

"But you just said you missed me."

"No, I said nothing of the sort."

"Yes, yes you did. You said that you miss me and my touch."

"You're a liar—I could fire you for slander."

"You miss me. You always want to be with me and you just admitted it. You can't lie to me." Smirking, Chris winked at Wesker, proud of himself.

"You know, Chris, I am beginning to feel a little stifled in here. Perhaps I am beginning to suffer from cabin fever."

Chris lost his smirk. "Oh, did I say that you missed me? I must have misheard you, Captain, sir. What you probably said was that you missed your beloved paperwork and wanted to get right back to it. That's why you were too busy to have sex."

"Good boy."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
